capitalia_hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo
Tokyo (東京, Tokyo) is a Capital Character in the series Hetalia : Capitalia. Tokyo is Capital who has Canon design from Himaruya. Appearance He is a short, slim man with black hair, gold eyes, and is often depicted wearing a white uniform with black-white and blue accent cloak. In some of Himaruya's official art, his hair is indigo-black and his eyes are a lighter gold. Personality and Interests A shy, ambitious, serious, sttuborn, and Hardworking person that making him called as "workaholic" person. He's like Takoyaki who cooked by Osaka but He always denied to accept it. Because He's tsundere toward Osaka who as rival in their nation. Tokyo seems to be fond of food and in general, and Tokyo really liked the traditional festival even though he has become a global city, he really appreciates all the festival performances especially Tokyo Jidai Matsuri festival which coincides with the anniversary of Tokyo. Tokyo talent is writing novels, Manga drawing and the ability to rapidly developing information technology until now. Aspires to be a center of anime, manga and cosplay, His ability in addition to the field of art, IT and administration. Tokyo can make someone into confidence, because optimism is too high. It is also enacting He entrusted to the capital by Kyoto and Japan. Relationships New York Main Article: New York Initially Tokyo was 'afraid' when establishing Twin city along New York on February 29, 1960, due to Tokyo at the time was not open as of today.But after that, New York with Tokyo is a friend who is almost as noisy as Tokyo when he is at Fanboy phase. Until now, the relationship between them is established very well. New York is an intermediary Tokyo to working together with Washington D. C Beijing Main Article: Beijing Beijing've occasionally said that Tokyo was her brother, but Tokyo does not justify it therefore He rejected claims it subtly.Because the case about the Senkaku islands dispute, Tokyo did not want to meet Beijing, fearing that they could be receding. Tokyo finally decided to silence so even Beijing, they do not want to come quarrel between the Nation and strive adult with one another in order to maintain their relationship. Yet it is clear they are already involved in the dispute. They officially became the twin city on March 14, 1979. London Main Article: London For now, their relationship became friends and rivals for the global economy because they constitute the largest share of the world with the New York City. Relation close relationship they have not changed since the Anglo-Japanese Alliance, from the time they first met, and London has shown the 'Tsundere' it, there Tokyo calling young Londoners with "Tsundere-kun" and now turned into "Lon-kun" to call London in non-formal situations. Berlin Main Article: Berlin First meet her after the Japanese embassy visited Prussia (before imperial Germany) and Tokyo together with the Japanese modernization after the Meiji restoration, often use models of Germany in the cultural and educational exchanges. Berlin had become enemies during World War I but returned close during World War II when it made the pivot block with Roma. And cooperating on May 14, 1994 Roma Main Article: Roma Their relationship is getting closer even to say Italian partner in terms of relations with Japan after the two agreed to cooperate Twin cities on the 5th of July 1996 included into Friendship and Cooperation agreement as to Paris. Seoul Main Article: Seoul Keijo, the old name of Seoul are often called Tokyo during the dark period of the empire including both of them. Because Seoul is Tokyo's ex-girlfriend. For their future relationship they both frequent ups and downs, but Tokyo tried to be neutral and be mature when meeting with Seoul although it sometimes looks stiff in front of him. Paris Main Article: Paris Paris was an inspiration in the fashionable Tokyo. No wonder Tokyo called it the "Utsukushi-san" to praise the beauty of the City of Light. Tokyo cooperating with paris on July 14, 1982. Just like Rome, this cooperation included into Friendship City and cooperation agreement between Tokyo-Paris. Sydney Main Article: Sydney After New South Wales agreed to become a Sister State with Tokyo on May 9, 1984 Tokyo 'relationships with Sydney getting closer. Jakarta Main Article: Jakarta One friend of Indonesia, is a person who helps Tokyo to disseminate comic in Jakarta and other Indonesian region. Tokyo helped Jakarta to how to prevent flooding with homemade Anime typical scene very much hope that a solution could be capable of changing Jakarta spared from flooding. October 23, 1989, the date on which Tokyo-Jakarta agreed to become Twin Town. Moscow Main Article: Moscow July 16, 1991, where they agreed to establish a Twin cities.Their relations have ups and downs, even once put their cooperative relationship is questionable because of worsening. Fem!Tokyo Main Article: Fem!Tokyo As a very dear brother figure to him, Before Tokyo Merger into Metropolis, She is representate of Tokyo City. Yokohama Main Article: Yokohama The older partner and is a member of the greater Tokyo. Tokyo thanked him for having studied a wide range of knowledge about the outside world to him. Sapporo Main Article: Sapporo They had been involved disputes make Sapporo and Hakodate finally remove themselves from imperial Japan, But for now their relationship is fine. Hakodate Main Article: Hakodate They had been involved disputes make Hakodate finally remove themselves from imperial Japan, established the Republic of Ezo and pointed Hokkaido as a representation of the Republic of Ezo. Nevertheless, not long after Hakodate decided to re-unite with persuasion and apology Tokyo. Kyoto Main Article: Kyoto A respected, loved and cherished by him. Tokyo grateful to have been entrusted by Kyoto to be the capital of Japan until now.